Pipes are often prone to obstructions through a variety of mechanical, structural, and/or environmental factors such as structural damage, invasion by tree roots and/or other vegetation, other blockages, build-up and corrosion, as well as other blockages. Such factors are likely to influence the strategy employed for clearing such obstructions.
Devices and methods for visualizing the interior of a pipe are known in the art. For example, video pipe inspection systems have been developed that include a video camera head at the end of a cable that is manually forced down the pipe to display the pipe interior on a video display. The pipe inspection is commonly recorded using a video recorder (VCR) or digital video recorder (DVR). Current pipe clearing systems, however, are limited in their ability to deploy high pressure fluid to clear obstructions. Further, current systems are limited in their ability to combine imaging and/or other features in conjunction with high pressure fluid obstruction removal. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide improved apparatus and systems for facilitating obstruction removal and/or providing associated imaging.